1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to universal joints, notably for automobile vehicle transmissions. It relates particularly to the type of universal joint which comprises a drive element, coupled to a drive shaft, substantially bowl-shaped, and provided with at least two ball-races cooperating with rollers borne by a hub fast to a driven shaft, the outer surface of the drive element being substantially parallel with the inner surface of this element so that its outer surface includes concave areas situated, angularly, between the ball-races, a sealing sheath being arranged around the bowl and the driven shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such universal joints, the fixing of the sealing sheath on the end of the drive element poses problems. In fact, this sealing sheath covers the outer surface of the end of the drive element. Now, the presence of concave areas in this outer surface constitutes an impediment to the realization of the good fluid-tightness by the clamping of the sealing sheath around the drive element.
Various solutions to this problem have already been proposed. These solutions require, however, improvement, notably from the point of view of simplicity of construction and reduction of cost price, as well as from the point of view of fluid-tightness achieved between the drive element and the sheath.
It is a particular object of the invention to render universal joints of the type concerned such that they respond to the various requirements of practice better than hitherto and notably such that the above-mentioned drawbacks are eliminated or at least reduced.